


Frustration

by sweetpeachowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeachowell/pseuds/sweetpeachowell
Summary: Dan can't stop dreaming of Phil fucking him senseless and Phil? Phil can't stop listening.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first piece of fanfiction I have ever written. I tried my best, be nice…please?  
> \- sweetpeachowell

_Dan felt his toes spread out and then curl back in on themselves. He could feel his fingers digging into the mattress, the rise and fall of his chest that came when he took deep breaths, all whilst trying not to whimper, all whilst trying not to sound as desperate as he knew he was. Phil was taking his time with him, starting with little licks and nips behind his ear lobes, then down his neck, the nips becoming bites suddenly, soft but certain to leave a mark in the morning. Stripes are made with the flat of Phil’s tongue, down his chest, the tip circling Dan’s nipples. He could feel the vibrations of Phil’s soft moaning against his ribcage, against the thud thud thud of his heart. Down to his bellybutton now and Dan feels torn with wanting Phil to get on with it and simultaneously wanting this moment, this feeling of the weight of Phil on top of him, warm and solid, all gentle kisses, delicate touches, the skin, the sweat, the groans, the whimpers and the whispers, to last forever. Phil’s reached his groin now, he can feel his breath on the tip, can almost feel his mouth open ready to take his-_

Dan wakes up with a start. It takes him a moment to gain his bearings, then his takes a frustrated breath in and rolls over onto stomach. This is by no means the first time that he’s dreamt of Phil like this, but this was by far the most real. Dan shuts his eyes. Every night is the same. He’ll wake up suddenly, right in the middle of an intimate dream, just when things were about to get good, with a raging hard on and the sound of his names coming out of Phil’s mouth with a barely audible moan echoing through his mind. He refuses however to do what any sane person would do and just masturbate. No sir, he will not get off to the thoughts of his best friend grinding up against him or pushing him up against the wall and sucking his dick until he just can’t take it anymore, he has to-. No! Because thinking about Phil that way was wrong. Dan knew that. And so he ignores it. Every single night, he buries his head in his pillow, covers his ears and listens to his blood as it flows through his body, until his boner goes anyway, until he can fall back to sleep, and he definitely does not think of Phil’s lips pressing against his own, chapped but soft all the same as he’s pulled back into his dreams.

When Dan wakes up again he can see the brightness of the sun stream through the crack in his curtains. Another day. And the same as every day, he lays in bed on his phone for an hour before finally getting up, putting on some jogging bottoms and going to the kitchen to make breakfast, The same as every day, he can’t look Phil in the eye first thing in the morning, not since he first started having his dreams. The images of Phil above him as he writhes against his bedding, Phil kissing him, licking him, TEASING him. No Dan can’t look at Phil in the morning without getting another boner, something he will not deal with. Honestly, Dan hasn’t has a proper wank in weeks, He can’t, not without thinking about those blue blue eyes, and that dark hair, the smooth pale skin, frenzied kissed and him screaming out Phil’s name as his comes. He thinks if he doesn’t give in to it then it will eventually stop but so far it doesn’t seem to be working. And all that pressure, all that ENERGY he has pent up inside him, well let’s just say Dan isn’t handling it so well.

He can hear Phil saying good morning to him, can hear his own absentminded response, focusing on breakfast, not the gravelly sound of Phil’s in the morning, focusing on anime, not the scruff on Phil’s chin, the way his bed hair makes him look dishevelled and just straight up fuckable. No, Dan isn’t handling this well at all, so when Phil asks him if he’s alright, can Dan be blamed for the shortness of his answers or the sharpness in his tone? He can feel Phil’s gaze on him. It seems like Phil’s about to say something to him but thinks the better of it, he just keeps his eyes trained on Dan, and he knows it’s out of concern, or at least he thinks it is, because they both know he hasn’t been acting like himself the past few weeks. If Phil doesn’t stop staring at him though, well he’s pretty sure he’s going to spontaneously combust. He gets up with a deep sigh, tells Phil he needs some fresh air that he’s going for a walk.

The walk doesn’t help. If anything it only makes things worse. His mind is free to wonder without the idea of Phil catching him to interrupt his thoughts. And let’s just say his thoughts are exactly PG-13. When he does eventually go back to the flat, Phil is not where Dan left him. He’s about to call out for him when he hears quite near silent moans coming from Phil’s room. Dan has heard Phil jack off before but never in these circumstances, not when he himself has been so full of…frustration. He feels like all his senses are heightened. He can hear every little noise coming from Phil’s mouth and every one sends a jolt of electricity going straight down into his jeans. If he stands here a second later he doesn’t think he’ll be able to maintain his senses. Dan goes out for the second time that day.

This time he doesn’t return until early evening. Its twilight, and Dan’s cheeks are flushed from the cold of the British winter. He’s spent the whole day trying to clear his mind of thoughts of Phil and come up with a plan to deal with this, because it can’t go on. He’s horny ALL the time now, and he’s about to reach breaking point. Though he hasn’t come up with a plan, his head does feel clearer, that really it’s not that bad. So when he walks into the longue to greet Phil, the look in the other man’s eyes throws Dan somewhat, because Phil’s eyes are full of something Dan thinks can only be lust. And just like that all of Dan’s walking, all that fresh air was for nothing. Hell, he may as well have just stayed at home in the fucking sofa crease.

Dan doesn’t know why Phil’s looking at him like that or even if that look was intended for him, but he doesn’t wait to find out. He takes a deep breath, swallows hard, greets Phil and casually as he can manage then turns on his heel, tells his flatmate he’s tired (which isn’t a lie, he’d been walking all the day with the hopes he’d be so knackered he wouldn’t even be able to dream tonight) and heads straight to the bathroom. After showering and brushing his teeth he climbs straight into bed and stares at the ceiling until he finally drifts of.

_Phil has Dan up against the wall. Dan’s legs wrapped around Phil’s waist. He’s kissing Dan’s neck as he fucks him and it feels so bloody good. His eyes are closed, face buried in the nape of the other man’s neck, making his noises of pleasure sound muffled and hiding the flush that has risen from his chest all the way up his face._

When Dan wakes up from his dream this time, it isn’t by the intensity of his dream being too much for his body to handle, it’s from Phil shouting and banging at his bedroom door.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil hears Dan moaning his name every night in his sleep and doesn’t know how much more of it he can take before he goes insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A lot shorter than the first chapter because I’m lazy and lacking creativity. Forgive me.
> 
> \- Fuzzy Victoria

Phil was sure he was about to lose his mind. He wasn’t sure he could continue on this way. It had started a few weeks ago, he’d been woken up in the night to whimpering sounds coming from across the hallway. He had clambered out of bed fearful that something had happened to his flatmate. When he got to Dan’s bedroom door, however, he realised that he had been mistaken, very much so. Phil knew the right thing in this situation would be to go back to bed, go back to sleep and go back to a time when he hadn’t heard the soft moans of his best friend, the way he sounded so achingly desperate. No, Phil knew it was wrong but for some unbeknownst reason he couldn’t will he feet to move, so he stood there and he listened. At first he thought that Dan was getting off because why wouldn’t he be? He was a grown man after all. But made clearer by the lulls of silence followed by muffled whimpers it became obvious that Dan was having a wet dream.

He wondered who Dan was dreaming about, what the girl or boy in his dream looked like, what they were doing to him to make him cry out like that. That’s when he heard it, Dan saying his name in between one of his near silent gasps. Phil would be a liar if he tried to deny his already half hard dick didn’t stand to full attention at the sound of his name coming out of Dan’s sweet sweet mouth. That mouth that he wanted to feel pressed against every inch of his skin. From his now prickly hot ears and flushed cheeks all the way down to his inner thigh and beyond.

Without warning all noise ceased. Then Phil could hear Dan making a moaning sound but this time it was a sound of confusion. Before Phil knew what he was doing he bolted back into his bedroom, gently shut the door and buried himself under his duvet just in time to hear Dan’s room door open and his flatmate quietly make his way to the bathroom.

Phil didn’t sleep well that night. He laid in his bed very aroused and very puzzled. He wondered how long Dan had thought of him in that way. Was it as long as he’d thought of Dan like that because that was a long time. But no Phil pondered, he’s sure he would’ve heard him before now. This was a recent occurrence. Laying like that until morning arrived Phil tried to figure out what to do about the situation. Nothing he decided, he was going to do absolutely nothing.

His resolution to do nothing however was becoming more and more difficult as the weeks went on. Every night he would try to sleep early so that he could get at least a few hours before in inevitable sounds drifted their way through their paper thin walls and into his ears. The thing that confused Phil – more than his own desire to hear Dan’s lustful moans and whimpers- was that every time when Dan woke up he could hear him just roll over in his bed, let out a frustrated sigh and then… nothing at all. If Dan was really that turned on, then why didn’t he just sort himself out? Phil couldn’t for the life of him figure it. The mystery that puzzled him at night was also beginning to affect him daytimes too. Dan was wound up and boy was his wound up  _tight_. He couldn’t look Phil in the face without a blush creeping up his face and down his neck. Every question Phil asked was answered with Dan near biting his head off. It was hurtful but also kind of hot. Phil watched has his friend became more and more distracted, more and more distant and most evidently, more and more horny. All Phil could do is stare at him, all clenched jaw and clenched fists and a clenched tone. He tried to ask Dan what would wrong even though he bloody knew what wrong, but every time he did he was well and truly shut down. Dan would get up, storm out the flat and come back hours later with not so much as an apology. Phil had had it, either Dan stopped the bullshit and dealt with his pent-up feelings or Phil was going to have to force him to.

So when Dan starts moaning his obscenely desperate moans as per usual, Phil finally snaps.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting off finishing this for too long now. Tbh, I hate writing dialogue. So here you guys go, dialogue.

Jumping out of his sleep with a start Dan sits up using his hands to support his body weight. He can hear Phil talking to him from the other side of his bedroom door but his mind – hazy with sleep and lust – can’t make out what his flatmate is saying. He wills his mind to focus on Phil’s words.

“… to god Dan, I’m going to kick this door in if you don’t open up”  
Dan manages to drag himself out of bed to open his door, using his duvet as a way of hiding his ever present erection. He doesn’t know what it is Phil wants but he knows it must be important. He does finally unlock his door and making it ajar, only to see a furious Phil on the other side, and needless to say he’s taken aback.

“Phil, what’s wron-“

“Shut up, for once just keep that stupid mouth of yours shut” Phil breathes before he makes his way through the doorway. He doesn’t let Dan get another word out his mouth, just kisses him on those perfect lips of his.

Dan – still at first, mainly from shock more than anything – begins to kiss back with fervour.

“Do you know what you've been doing to me? Night after night, those noises you make, the sound of my name coming out of your mouth. Holy shit Dan, fuck, I need…” Phil begins to trip over words “I need to touch you”

“Yeah” Dan sighs and his moves his head into the nape of Dan’s neck “need to feel you on me. Please, Phil, I need...haven’t come in months”

“Fuck” is all Phil manages to get out before he’s shoving Dan down on his bed, duvet strewn onto the floor, forgotten as Phil grinds his hips to meet Dan’s.

The only words Dan can muster are “oh fuck” and “God please’ and most of all “Phil”.

The sensation Dan feels as Phil starts to kiss him, on his flush cheeks, down his jaw, softly biting down on his neck, all the way down to his nipples – well it’s absolutely toe-curling. He can feel the pull in his stomach already and they’ve barely even started. 

“The noises you make are beautiful” Phil whispers into Dan’ ear, taking a break from lapping at his neck. “All those nights, tell me what was it making you sound like that?”

“You, God Phil” Dan tries to talk between sighs and whimpers “always you Phil”.

“What about me, what was I doing” Phil purrs before continuing his assault on Dan’s upper torso. 

Dan’s eyes roll to the back of his head as the blue-eyed man on top of him finds a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear “You’re mouth” he takes a deep breath “…on my body, just like now. On my lips, my cheeks, your tongue on my nipples, your teeth…biting my neck…god Phil”

Phil had made his way down Dan’s midriff, kissing on his soft belly, over Dan’s smooth, warm skin. He pays special attention to his prominent hip bones. 

“Give me more Phil. Please suck me off. I need to come”

“I know you do, I’m going to make you feel good”

Phil looks up at Dan to see the dark-haired boy biting his lips, suppressing his moans and whimpers. His fists were full of his bed sheets and his eyes squeezed tight. Phil hadn’t even touched Dan’s cock yet and he wondered how on earth he would react we he finally did get his lips around it. 

Desperate for Phil to touch him – he didn’t care how, he just needed something to relieve the tension – Dan loses his ability to form sentences. He can feel the heat of Phil’s breath hovering above his groin. He feels a spurt of pre-come dribble from his dick before he can even let out the sob of frustration he can feel Phil lick the tip. Dan’s whole body shudders.

Phil takes that as a cue for him to stop teasing, he slowly slides his mouth down right to the base, his nose being tickled by the soft hair surrounding Dan’s dick. Flattening his tongue before dragging it up the underside of Dan’s length, right only the thick veins running from base to tip. Out the corner of his eyes he can see Dan’s toes curling, above him he can hear Dan stuttering over his own noises of pleasure. 

Phil tries to ignore his own cock screaming out to him for some friction, rubs up against the end of Dan’s bed to try and ease the pressure building there. He wants to see Dan come, wants to feel the hot liquid run down his throat as he finishes and taste the saltiness of it, wants to hear the screams as he finally gets rid of the tension that’s been building up in him for months and smell his arousal and sweat as he watches him fall to pieces. His own penis can wait, though it doesn’t seem likes he’s going to have to wait long. Above him, Dan’s long fingers are clenching in Phil’s hair, he can feel the young man begin to break.

“Phil, I can’t hold on, need to come, I’m gonna come”

Phil risks taking his mouth off Dan’s cock just long enough to say “Let it happen, let go” before giving one final hard suck on the tip. That’s all it takes for Dan to finally have an orgasm to end all orgasms. His toes curling, he eyes scrunched, Phil’s hair in fistfuls in his hands. He lets out a guttural cry and begin to chant Phil’s name. It seems to go on forever but eventually as he feels Phil pull off, he can also feel his whole body go to jelly and he could just black out. 

Below him, Dan can see Phil desperately rutting against the mattress, chasing after a release that must be so near. He wishes he could help him out, especially after the climax Phil gave him, but his limbs have turned to mush. He hears Phil let a small but intense cry, feels his hot cheek against his upper thigh as he finally comes. He uses Dan legs for support, muttering Dan’s name as he continues to rub himself up against the foot of Dan’s bed.

They stay there like that for a while after. Dan flat on his back flushed faced, breathing heavy, and Phil, kneeling on the floor, face tickled by the delicate hairs on Dan’s thighs. Unable to move, basking in their post-orgasm bliss.

“Dan?” Phil says after a while.

“Yeah”

“Next time you dream of me remember I’m on the other side of the hallway... and I’m more than willing to help.”

Dan chuckles “I’ll keep that in mind”.


End file.
